


It's Never... Conventional

by n1n74g0 (Spordlis)



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Androids, Baby Brother Lloyd, Comfort, Crying, Fear of Death, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Self-Indulgent, Sleepy Boys, Soft Kai, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, i wrote this cause theres not enough Kai & Lloyd sibling interactions, litol man, warm blankets, warm milk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spordlis/pseuds/n1n74g0
Summary: Little Lloyd couldn't sleep :^(
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon & Kai
Kudos: 61





	It's Never... Conventional

Kai held Lloyd on his hip, rocking and shushing him. Languidly, he paced the dim living room of the Bounty. He couldn’t seem to get him to settle down, but Kai was used to it. Having basically raised Nya, he had done the same thing several nights at a much younger age. Unfortunately, the blond boy was still hiccuping sobs into his shoulder, breathing shaky and fast.

“Shhh, bud, I got ya’. ‘S okay, everythin’s alright.” He whispered, but the kid was unresponsive, letting out another choked cry. Kai was beginning to lose his nerve, feeling helpless against this poor kid’s nightmares. Being woken up by quiet crying was probably just an instinct leftover from when he acted as Nya’s guardian, but he’d be damned if the tiny Garmadon were left to fend for himself. Having been through so many mistreatments, some at his hands, Kai felt a need to protect him. He kept pacing, rocking the kid in his arms, murmuring soothing phrases.

When he heard a door open, Kai looked over his shoulder, still following his pattern of keeping the kid moving. His friends stood in the doorway, Zane looking confused while Jay was worried. Cole was behind them, looking barely awake. Lloyd started to hyperventilate, Kai’s attention going back to him.

“Hey, shhhh, I’ve got you, it’s okay.” He soothed. Jay walked closer, unsure what to do.

“Why is he crying?” Zane asked, still unaccustomed to handling other’s emotions.

“He had a nightmare, an’ I found him out here.” Kai kept rocking him, expression beginning to border on desperate. “I can’t get him to calm down..”

“We could put him to-” Jay offered, getting cut short.

“No! You can’t just leave kids alone like this!” Kai hissed, holding Lloyd closer. Cole yawned in the background, walking closer.

“Dude, he’ll be fine. He’s a tough kid.” Cole yawned again, looking tired with the situation.

“Even tough kids have nightmares.” Kai said defensively.

“Why is Kai acting paternally toward Lloyd?” Zane asked Jay, the lightning wielder shrugging.

“Wha- I am not!”

“Dude, you’re rocking a crying kid at 3 AM.” Cole pointed out.

“If that doesn’t say protective, I dunno what does.” Jay snorted, dropping his smile when he saw the sharp glare he got from Kai.

“Well- Look, I took care of Nya when we were kids, so I’m not letting Lloyd be treated the way he has been. I don’t care if I stay up all night, I’m not leaving him alone!” Kai shifted his focus when Lloyd let out another sad whimper, coughing as he struggled to breath through his own tears.

“Okay, fine, we’ll help.” Cole said in exasperation. Of all the things for Kai to be stubborn about. “What do ‘ya need?” Kai smiled a little.

“Here, can you hold him? I’ll be right back.” He untangled the blond from himself, handing him over to the black ninja. Cole tensed as Lloyd was placed in his arms, unsure how to hold him. Kai was already gone as he awkwardly held the kid like a baby. Lloyd continued to cry, face wet and red. He began to mimic the way Kai had rocked him.

“Cole, you should sing to him.” Jay whispered.

“What!? No!” Cole whisper-yelled back. Lloyd proceeded to cough again, his own hysterical tears hindering his breathing.

“C’mon! Dude, it’s Lloyd!” Jay shot back.

“....Fine.” Cole readjusted the child so he was leaned against his chest, still swaying. He began to hum, something deep and meaningless, but melodic all the same. Lloyd started to breath in time with the slow tune, regaining his breath. He opened his eyes and looked up at Cole, all watery and timid. Cole almost stopped humming, feeling his heart twinge. The little kid was still crying, but he could breathe again, albeit shaky. Unable to stop the gentle smile on his face, he kept humming, watching Lloyd hide his face in Cole’s night shirt.

“I’m back, is he okay!?”

“He is fine, Kai. His heart rate has decreased and his breathing is stabilizing.” Zane confirmed, watching over Cole’s shoulder. Cole nodded, keeping his melody reverberating in his chest for Lloyd to hear.

“Good.” Kai relaxed, arms full. “Lloyd?” The kid looked to him, still clinging to Cole. “I warmed up some blankets and milk. You want some?” He thought for a moment, and then nodded sadly, sliding out of Cole’s arms. Kai knelt on the floor, letting the kid hide in the blanket he held. He gingerly held the glass out, Lloyd taking it and sipping at the contents. Cole had already knelt down, Jay now pulling Zane onto the floor.

“I’m sorry..” Lloyd mumbled, rivlets still trailing down his cheeks.

“Hey! Don’t apologize! It’s not your fault!” Jay interjected, leaning forward with a sympathetic smile.

“Bu-ut, I wo-oke all of y-you u-up!” Lloyd hiccuped, looking like they were going to hit him at any moment.

“I was awake anyways. Plus, I will never let your nightmares get you, and I have to be here to do that, right?” Kai offered, squeezing his shoulder a little. Lloyd took a thoughtful sip of milk, and nodded. He let Kai thumb away the stray tears, glancing between the ninjas.

“If you wanna talk abou-” Jay tried.

“No! I don’t wanna see you guys die!” Lloyd almost shouted, getting Kai to shush him gently.

“Die? Buddy, we’re not gonna die anytime soon!” Cole smiled at the childish notion.

“But-but, my dad.. He said-” Lloyd’s lip quivered.

“Lloyd, we can take care of ourselves.  _ You _ don’t need to worry. It’d be better if you focused on just gettin’ stronger.” Kai reassured, making sure the young boy understood.

“Yes, I believe I speak for all of us when I say, it is us that worries more about you, Lloyd.” Zane commented, getting nods from the other three.

“Really?” Lloyd set the glass of milk aside, his eyes going wide.

“Of course! We’re family!” Jay chirped, giving him a goofy grin. Lloyd proceeded to grab Jay, hugging him tightly. After the initial surprise wore off, Jay hauled the bundled-up kid into his lap, happy to accept the affection.

“I never had a family..” He whispered, barely audible, making the four boys look at one another. They all had family at one time or another and understood the hole it left when you had to leave them, even if you were coming right back. Cole sniffed, trying to blink back tears.

“Well, ‘ya got one now.” He murmured, tightly hugging Jay and Lloyd. Jay snorted, sending him a look.

“Big softie.” Both the boys flushed at the words.

“Shut up.” Cole waved the other two over, letting Zane try to awkwardly hug the group and Kai dip in to squeeze Lloyd.

“You think ‘ya can go back to bed, bud?”

“Alright, you guys go back to bed. I’ll stay with our troublemaker.” Kai ruffled his hair, getting a smile out of the kid. They all said goodnight, Cole even going as far as kissing the top of the kid’s head. Man, he didn’t know what this kid was doing to him, but it was weird. In a good way.

* * *

In the morning, they found Kai gently snoring on the couch, Lloyd wedged between him and the back of the couch. Nya took pictures.

**Author's Note:**

> I will make my own little brother Lloyd content and no one will stop me.
> 
> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed, I hope I can post more regularly and jump back on some multichapter fics I have half-written. Seeya on the flipside!


End file.
